ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Johnson
Alexander Johnson (born January 19, 1996) is a professional wrestler who appears frequently in Down Under Wrestling. He is probably best known for his time in Online Wrestling Alliance, where he wrestled under his real name as one half of the tag team Sudden Impact with his partner and real life best friend Chris Hunter, and later as the masked wrestler Salty Tiger. He is the son of professional wrestler Trip Johnson and singer/songwriter Amelia Myers. He briefly left OWA in late-2013 to wrestle in Japan as the masked wrestler, "Salty Tiger". Upon his return to OWA, he retained his Salty Tiger persona. Early life Alex grew up in Scottsdale, Arizona with his parents, Trip and Amelia Johnson, as well as his sister Britta. Much like his sister, Alex was drawn to professional wrestling through his father and acting and music through his mother. But unlike Britta, Alex's passion stayed with wrestling. Despite his father initially being against him pursuing wrestling as his career, he eventually supported him and agreed to train him. Professional wrestling career 'Online Wrestling Alliance' 'Sudden Impact and Tag Team Champions' In March 2013, Alex was signed to a contract with Online Wrestling Alliance. He made his wrestling debut later that month, teaming with his good friend Chris Daniels as the high flying tag team named Sudden Impact. They were victorious against the team of Alex West and European Champion Jeff Palmer. Sudden Impact made their pay-per-view debut on April 7 at Effigy, where they scored a disqualification victory over Kevin Vipers and Matt Lyle, after Lyle attacked them with a steel chair. The following week, Johnson and Daniels became Tag Team Champions when they defeated Craig Anderson in a Handicap Match after Zack Richards didn't show up. Johnson accompanied Daniels to the ring for his match against Anderson the following week. Sudden Impact successfully retained the OWA Tag Team Championship against Jeff Palmer and Kenzo Katana at Amicable Treason. Johnson then went on to face Jamo in a singles match to determine a spot in the Elimination Chamber Match at Chained, but he was defeated. He was defeated by Intercontinental Champion Joey Tierney in a non-title in the lead up to the Title Unification Tournament. At Chained, Johnson defeated Kevin Vipers to win the European Championship for the first time. He would go on to lose the title to Tierney in the finals of the tournament later that night. Sudden Impact lost the Tag Team Championship to Higher Heroes the following week. Return under a new gimmick It was announced in February 2014 that Johnson would be returning to OWA, using his Salty Tiger gimmick from Japan. He appeared on the inaugural OWA episode, teaming with Alex West in a losing effort against Higher Heroes. One week later, he wrestled Jason Oliver, but suffered yet another loss. Tiger teamed again with Alex West, but they were defeated by the debuting 6 Minute Warning. 'Down Under Wrestling (2015)' Johnson made a surprise appearance, wrestling under his real name, at Down Under Wrestling's November 21, 2015 event, where he competed as a mystery opponent in a Triangle Match for the Australian Championship -- he was pinned by Adam McIntyre in that match, whom became the new champion. He made a second appearance the following night at DUW Meltdown, where he challenged McIntyre for the title. He was once again defeated. Following the death of his father, Johnson announced he would be taking a hiatus from wrestling to run the TYA Wrestling Academy. Personal life Johnson is the brother of Britta Johnson, and also the half-brother of Ophelia and Jenna Johnson. Championships and accomplishments *'Down Under Wrestling' **DUW Australian Championship (2 times) **DUW Massacre Championship (3 times) *'Online Wrestling Alliance' **OWA European Championship (1 time) **OWA Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Chris Hunter) **OWA Hardcore Championship (6 times) *'Other accomplishments' **Submission Badge **Aerial Badge **Endurance Badge Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Online Wrestling Alliance Category:OWA Tag Team Champions Category:OWA Hardcore Champions Category:OWA European Champions Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Masked characters Category:Face characters Category:DUW Massacre Champions Category:DUW Australian Champions Category:Recipients of the Submission Badge Category:Recipients of the Aerial Badge Category:Recipients of the Endurance Badge Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015